Are You Gay, Booth?
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Booth is, yet again, questioned about his sexual preference. So he is gay or straight? And what does our favorite doctor have to say?
1. Chicken

The FBI guys, and the scientists were getting together to give each other awards.

Angela got the celibate for longest award.

Hodgins got the most suspicious award.

Zack got the king of the lab award.

Cam got the bossiest award.

Bones got the sexiest scientist award.

Sweets got the youngest award.

And now it was my turn.

I bet the guys had come up with something funny, or embarrassing.

"And now, last but not least, Special Agent Seeley, we would like to present your award. Can I have a drum roll?" One of the Agents said in to the mic.

We were in the auditorium, of the FBI building.

I was next to Bones, who was next to Angela, who was next to Hodgins, who was next to Zack, who was next to Cam, who was next to Sweets.

Everyone howled, and hooted for me.

I smiled, and after tearing my eyes from Bones I finally looked at the Agents on stage.

"Booth, you get the in the closet for the longest award."

The team gasped, and the guys on stage started laughing, like the animals they were. I didn't, and Bones was confused.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard right. My smile was gone.

"We were fooled by your charm, and flirting with the ladies, but we know you prefer bro's, rather hoe's. It's alright man, it's okay." One Agent said through tears.

"You think I'm _gay_? You're joking right?" Everyone stopped laughing.

"Dude, if you _were_ straight, you would have tapped _that_ ass, already." One of the agents said threw hysterically laughing. Of course they were looking at Bones, now. Of course it was always about her. Everything was, always.

Her eyes were wide. "You prefer men?" She was…shocked, to say the least.

"No!"

"Booth, no need hiding it anymore. It's okay. We understand. You're not less of an agent, or a man, if you're gay. It's alright." The agent on stage, said, and he had stopped laughing; he was suddenly serious.

"Not every _straight_ man is attracted to every woman in front of him. Not every _straight_ man is a pig. I'm a gentleman." Bones was still staring at me. "Bones…do you really think I gay? This is crazy! I'm straight. I have _never_ even thought about…um…you know."

"Dude, if you don't think she's sexy, you have to be gay."

"Whoa. Cam, tell them. I'm not gay. I'm not."

"Booth…I agree." Cam was holding back hysterical laughter.

"Bones. I'm _not_ gay." I was searching her eyes, was she playing with me?

"It's okay if you are, Booth."

"I'm not!"

"It's actually almost funny, that you are, because…I didn't see this coming. I just thought…you weren't attracted to me."

"What?"

"It all makes sense. You're…you always say we are just friends, and professionals. Now I understand why. I thought we were close…you could have told me. I wouldn't have disrespected you. Really, Booth, you should have told me. That way I wouldn't feel so stupid right now."

"What?"

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you _what_? That I'm gay? I'm not gay!"

"You haven't had a girlfriend in a while."

"Maybe because I'm waiting for the most clueless woman I've ever known to figure out I love her."

"Or maybe because you are in fact attracted to men."

"That's like saying…that's like saying you…and a woman…and…whoa. Its just ridiculous! Crazy! I am very straight."

"Then why haven't you…?"

"Because…we are _partners_! There is no common ground! I'm not one of your damn of-the-day guys! Maybe I don't like your personality. Maybe I don't see a future with you. Maybe"-

"Okay, Booth. I get it. You've been clear for over five years. I know. You can stop."

"I'm glad we are on the same page. Finally."

"You…you don't like me?" Her voice was small.

"You're my partner. I _have_ to like you."

"Oh."

"We get along, don't we?"

"If we weren't partners, you…we wouldn't...you wouldn't want to have coffee with me?"

"Bones, what are you talking about?"

"If you weren't forced to work with me, would you...have coffee with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"No! I..."

"Of course I would, Bones."

"Well now I don't beleive you."

"What?"

"You hesitated, I don't beleive that you would."

"You are so! So! Well, I have proof. I've turned down at least a dozen desk jobs, just stay partners with you."

"Dude, that proves something else."

"And what's that?"

"You're straight, I'll give you that, man. Agent Booth gets the coward award!"

"Thank you! Wait, what?"

"You're in love, and you don't say anything? Are you scared?"

"She doesn't beleive in love, or marraige, or"-

"Excuse after excuse! You're a chicken!"

"I don't care what I am, if I say anything she'll leave me, or beat me up, so I'll remain chicken. I admit it, I'm a chicken, and I'm proud!"


	2. Getting Physical

Booth swiped his I.D card, and walked up behind Brennan trying to surprise her.

He placed his hands on her waist, and she jumped slightly, "Boo!" He whispered, against her hair, grazing her ear.

"You didn't scare me." She informed him, tightly, not looking up from the skeleton.

Booth didn't answer, instead he got closer to her, his groin up against her lower back and butt.

She gasped, "What are you doing?"

"No one- at the moment." Booth smiled, twirling the doctor around, and pushing her up against the free table behind him.

Neither noticed that Angela, Sweets, and Hodgins, had stopped short, watching the two just partners, intently, shocked.

It's true, they fore played, and flirted all the time, but they never actually touched.

Booth pushed some of Brennan's hair out of her eyes, and she licked her lips, her hands, coming up to his chest.

"I'm not one for public affection."

"Oh, please, you flirt shamelessly at crime scenes. And you must know what you wear… it's not appropriate."

"I'm a proud, accomplished woman." She smiled, slightly shifting closer to him, their noses touched, tip to tip.

"That doesn't need a man, every once in a while?" Booth asked, smiling- their lips were so close, and he smelt her perfume, and hot breath so sharply, that she smelt completely different. Perfect.

"You're right," Brennan, crocked her head, teasing Booth's nose. "Once in a while, isn't enough. In fact, I may need some help, right now."

"In your sacred lab, Bones?" Booth asked, smiling, ear to ear, truly happy.

Some one, loudly, rudely, swallowed. The partners looked away from each other, turning to an amused Cam.

"I thought you two were the respectful ones." Cam looked between the two of them, pretending to be greatly disappointed in them.

Angela laughed, "No, Cam, they are worse then Jack and I, you just never noticed, because there was no obvious physical contact. Just a lot of looks, small touches, and puns."

"Don't forget the 'paper work' and 'under cover' excuses." Hodgins added.

Booth looked shocked, _they noticed? Bones doesn't even notice what we do_.

"I'm confused," Brennan cut in, trying to explain her self, "I was just helping Booth with hiding his true identity, from his outing last night. Obviously he didn't want people to know about his sexual preference- I was just playing along. He's _gay_." Brennan almost laughed.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked, not bothering to stress that he wasn't gay.

"Doctor Brennan, perhaps he is not the one hiding." Proposed Sweets.

"Yeah, Bones, cause I'm not. Gay, or hiding." Booth clarified, agreeing with Sweets for once.

"Booth, I don't care if you're gay or not. I'll love you no matter what." Bones promised, and Booth rolled his eyes.

There was silence, until Angela couldn't take it anymore. "She finally admits she loves him, and he doesn't even _hear it!" She cried, throwing up her hands, giving up._

"_That's because she doesn't mean it that way." Booth explained._

"_In what way?" Brennan asked._

"_The real way." Booth clarified._

"_Everything is okay though," Bones started, "Because it doesn't matter how she means it, it doesn't matter how much, or to what degree, because he is gay."_

"_I'm not gay!" Booth cried._

"_Bren, everything is not okay if she loves him, and he's gay, then her heart is broken, and her best friend knows that there is no possibility of if." Angela stared Brennan down, but she refused to look at Angela._

"_I'm not gay!"_


End file.
